Blue-Eyes
by The winged dragon Kukulcan
Summary: Y es que al marcharse él no habría nadie más quien pudiera ponerlo al límite, tanto como para revelar a su mayor criatura.


El certero puño de la destrucción impactó justo en el vientre de su dragón mayor de ojos azules, el albo reptil soltó un grotesco alarido de dolor antes de desaparecer en pedazos frente a los ojos de su dueño. El sufrimiento del dragón se pudo palpar casi como si fuera real. Maravillosa simulación, no se podía esperar menos de la tecnología de la corporación Kaiba.

Pero la maravilla de sus hologramas, la increíble realidad virtual que había desarrollado, importaba poco en ese momento. Cuando, víctima de su propio prodigioso invento, lo único real era que estaba perdiendo un duelo más contra su eterno rival. Su dragón borrado de la interfaz de duelo y sus puntos de vida detenidos por el 0, si no hubiese número alguno que señalara lo que restaba después de un golpe de poder infinito, la máquina podría fácilmente explotar, al jamás encontrar la resta exacta del daño que había recibido.

Al perder, la imagen del poderoso Atormentador, que alguna vez había sido suyo, desapareció y con él, su infinito poder. Su sistema virtual se apagó inmediatamente al llegar los puntos de vida de uno de los jugadores a cero, el registro de victorias para el expediente de Yugi Môto sumó una victoria más contra él. El Rey de los Juegos continuó invicto.

— Maldición —

— Querías un duelo, Kaiba. Este es el resultado — anunció solemne la figura del faraón. Con ese molesto tono que el CEO tanto odiaba.

— Tuviste suerte, Yugi — gruñó entre dientes. Esa siempre era su excusa. Su único comentario después de cada derrota. Nunca se había molestado en idear un diálogo más extendido, porque Seto Kaiba nunca prevé una derrota.

Atem no dijo nada. Ni siquiera intentó corregir la forma en cómo lo había llamado, a pesar de que él había estado presente aquel día que, alzando el plateado cartucho, había proclamado frente al antiguo Egipto su ancestral nombre como el Rey Atem. Su nombre, no, no quería corregirlo. Quería evitar ser llamado por ese nombre al menos lo que restaba de la semana, pues al final de ella sería el único nombre por el que lo recordarían. Yugi. Yugi estaba bien mientras tanto. Ese nombre le hacía creer que todo estaría bien como siempre había estado. Aunque fuese sólo un engaño para sí mismo.

Se limitó a darse la vuelta para marcharse en silencio y dejar atrás al castaño digiriendo su derrota.

— Escuché que te vas —

Aquella frase lo hizo detenerse en su marcha y volvió su vista hacia el CEO sorprendido de que supiera eso.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Pensé que no creías en ese tipo de cosas — dijo volviendo a serenarse después de su sorpresa.

— Wheleer no es precisamente el tipo de persona que guarde secretos — dijo cruzándose de brazos de pronto, sosteniendo su mirada con casualidad, como si no hubieran tenido un duelo justo hacía unos momentos.

— No es como si fuera un secreto tampoco —

— Ósea que te irás llevándote tu título como el Rey de los Juegos a un viejo sarcófago — comentó con ironía.

— No es opcional, Kaiba —

— Claro que sí. Qué cobarde de tu parte retirarte para evitar perder tu corona —

— Tampoco le veo el caso a jugar hasta que me ganes — frunció el ceño elevando un poco la voz, comenzaba a perder la paciencia frente a la conversación — Además — rectificó — Yo no he dicho que me la lleve a la tumba. Alguien se convertirá en el Rey de los Juegos para el final de esta semana. Pero eso no es algo que esté en tu destino — puntualizó.

— Yo forjo mi propio destino — corrigió de pronto. Siempre había odiado esa palabra y parecía que el faraón tenía un cliché por repetírselo cada vez que podía.

Atem sólo cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente antes de volver a darse la vuelta para marcharse.

— Pensé que al menos tendrías la decencia de despedirte — llamó su atención y el espíritu egipcio se volvió una vez más.

— Lo siento. No soy bueno para esto y no sé lo que sucederá tampoco — confesó. Kaiba sonrió.

— Ninguno de los dos somos de ese estilo — concedió al faraón. Robó una carta de su baraja y la lanzó hacia el tricolor. Yami la atrapó entre sus dedos índice y medio, acercó la carta hacia él y abrió sus ojos sorprendido al reconocerla.

— ¿Dragón blanco de ojos azules? — nombró atónito, levantó la vista hacia el castaño en ese momento y la duda fue expresada sin necesidad de palabras.

— En la tumba de los faraones se dejaban tesoros y pertenencias que podrían servirle en su segunda vida para encontrar su identidad — dijo dándole la espalda al ex soberano de Egipto — Consérvala a donde vayas — finalizó.

Atem no daba crédito a lo que sucedía. Kaiba le había dado uno de sus preciados dragones blancos de ojos azules, sin uno de ellos su baraja estaba siendo arruinada, jamás podría volver a realizarse la fusión del mayor dragón de ojos azules. Miró un momento más la carta de la poderosa bestia blanca y sonrió. Entendía el punto de Kaiba. Al irse él no quedaría nadie que pudiera poner al máximo la habilidad de su baraja, nadie más merecía el honor de observar a la última gran evolución del ojiazul.

— Gracias — susurró sonriente y miró al dueño de la más grande compañía de juegos marcharse agitando la mano hacia él solemnemente sin si quiera volverse a mirarle.

Entonces el faraón también se marchó del lado contrario al que su eterno rival y amigo se había ido.

* * *

Mi primer fic de Yu-Gi-Oh! lamento cualquier error que pudieran haber encontrado tanto dentro del contexto como en los personajes y la ortografía. Sus comentarios son bienvenidos tanto si les gustó como si no (?) (c':)

¡Gracias por leer!

**D**ark **M**agician **G**irl


End file.
